His Spitfire
by BlessedMay
Summary: Dezra muses on how she met Victor. My universe of course.


It was late. Dezra could feel it in her bones as she lay in her and Victor's bed. Her eyes were not open, but she knew that if she opened her eyes and glanced out the large balcony window across from their bed, she would be met with a dark, blue velvet sky dappled with sparkling stars. Taking a deep breath of the pleasant night air, the curvacious woman opened her eyes. Her golden eyes were first met with the sight of her husband's broad, tanned back. He was laying on his side, facing the open window in front of them. She could see the clear definition of his muscles that she knew when used would ripple underneath his skin, stretching across the lovely expanse of his back, shoulders, neck and arms. His blond hair, kept long to appease her, was braided and haphazardly tossed across the pillow, playfully tousled from sleep.

Leaning in towards his warmth, Dezra snuggled against his back and pulled long, red locks of hair away from her face. She let her thoughts wander, not resting on any one subject for too long. Lazily, her thoughts drifted to the day that she had met Victor. She had been a low profile child, just barely over the age of thirteen. Her duties were simple, follow the 'for sale' women of the SHIELD complex and stay out of trouble. However, she had a habit of unintentionally getting into trouble and Victor always seemed to be around to save her.

_Dezra glared at the willowy woman standing in front of her in a haughty pose. The snobbish expression that was permanently etched upon her creased features irritated the young girl to no end, but it was not her place to chide the older woman for acting inappropriately. She had long ago learned how to tune out the snide tone the prostitute always used when speaking to who she considered her inferiors, but there were days when her avoidance abilities failed her._

_"Carrottop! Pay attention!" The woman snarled at her, botoxed lips curling back in displeasure, "Repeat to me one more time what you are going to do while I'm busy." _

_Dezra's glare deepened at the cruel nickname the disgusting woman had given her courtesy of her red hair. As much as she wished she could just leave the woman and be gone, she knew that would bring her more trouble than it was worth, so she put up with the unfair treatment. She spared a moment to ponder what the older woman meant when she said 'busy.' Because the brunette was a prostitute, Dezra knew that she sold certain services to the over worked men in the complex. It was one of the few pleasures the men were allowed, and they were never allowed any woman from outside the complex. Her mentor was one of the ring leaders of the small groups of women in the building. She oversaw all of the business that went on, and unless the men specifically asked for one of her women, the older woman chose the higher profile men to boost her popularity status. It was all in the hopes of becoming an official Breeder before she was too old for child birthing. Or before her usefullness ran out. Most of the men preferred the younger women anyway, and her reign was quickly coming to an end._

_"I will act as inconspicuous as possible in the main hall, while keeping watch for any possible prospects for your business. I will interrupt you only if the person is of highest profile." The thirteen year old girl gave her mentor a look that told her exactly what she thought of her before quickly erasing it in favor of her poker face. That brief moment of honesty was more than enough reason for the older woman to extract vengeance on the child however._

_She pulled back a sharp nailed hand and swung it down at Dezra's face with full force. She was caught off guard and the blow sent her careening to the floor. Her mentor wasted no time and immediately proceeded to start kicking her with an angry passion. Belatedly, the red head realized that she had earned this beating thoroughly through her sarcastic comments and snappish ways. She offered no resistance to the beating, but laid in a ball and accepted the harsh treatment. Fighting back would only earn her more punishment and she was not quick to suffer any more. _

_"I think you've beaten her enough Leslie." The deep voice pulled Dezra out of her hazy state and yanked her mentor from her angry kicks._

_"Victorrr," She held the last letter in his name, making it sound like a purr, "I was not expecting you." The answering growl made the red head lift her head wearily from the floor to catch a glimpse of the man who had stopped her punishment. One look, and she knew she was hooked._

_Sharp blue eyes peered into her soul, ripping out every thought that had ever entered her mind that even dared assume she could belong to any man but him. She did not know where the feelings of being possessed came from, but she knew with her very being, that she belonged to him from this moment forth. Pulling her mind away from his eyes with a struggle, she observed the rest of him. He had blond hair that was kept pulled back in a ponytail. Thick, but not over large lips sealed away clean, pointed white teeth made for tearing meat from bones. He had broad shoulders and taut muscles that moved underneath his skin fluidly. He was tall, very tall. He had large hands and big feet and she felt endearingly safe in his presence._

_"I doubt this little slip of girl could do you enough harm to warrant a beating like that," He paused with speculation gleaming in his eyes, "In fact, I don't think you would like it if you were brought up on abuse charges of another shadow." Leslie, her mentor, reeled backwards in alarm._

_"That won't be necessary Victor," She scrambled to come up with a good reason to avoid trouble, "you wouldn't know the troubles she puts me through on a daily basis. An ungrateful look is hardly the worst of it."_

_Dezra pushed herself into a sitting position and turned a molten look towards her mentor. Ruby lips peeled back to reveal gleaming fangs and a snarl that caused Leslie to surge backwards and Victor to smile in satisfaction. The red head herself was surprised at the reaction that she had and instantly backed down. She realized too late that when her mentor was done with her business today, she would be beaten again. However, judging by the look on the large man's face, the reflex was well worth the beating she would receive that night._

Recalling that memory always caused Dezra a small piece of satisfaction. That was the first time Victor had ever taken any sort of interest in her other than as Leslie's little tag along. From that moment forward he had always been careful in his observations of her, but she knew he was monitoring her. Somehow she had known, even then, that they had an undeniable future together. She had not known however, exactly what their future would hold. As her mind drifted once more into her memories, Dezra breathed deepily of the musky scent that her husband exuded.

_It wasn't until Dezra's fourteenth birthday that she saw Victor again. She had of course seen him around the complex, busy at work, but she'd not been able to talk with him. Not that she had done any talking to him that night either. Admire from a distance was all she'd been able to do, and she longed for something of more substance than that. Following Leslie into the lounge, Dezra felt a wave of fear wash over her. She had never been in the lounge before, younger children were not allowed. The lounge had a small bar and a stage, specifically designed for the pleasure of the men in the complex. Because alocoholic beverages were served there, and because the women had to be of legal age before performing, Dezra had never been allowed in there before. However, that had all changed. She had been chosen as Leslie's replacement, therefore she had to shadow the woman's footsteps, no matter where they took her._

_The stench of sex, cigarette smoke and booze assaulted Dezra's nostrils. Her nose wrinkled in distaste but she obediently followed behind her mentor. The brunette was making her way around the room, greeting clients and other women, before slowly making her way towards the back corner where Victor was seated. Even through the hazy atmosphere in the room, she could smell his utterly masculine scent and see his cutting blue eyes. She wondered briefly if blue eyes could be heated, because if so, his eyes would utterly melt her into a puddle. Despite her hesitation to greet him again, she was given no choice but to follow her dark haired leader into the back corner._

_When they arrived, Leslie immediately started chatting with him, ignoring his companions until Victor chided her for not greeting his men. Dezra listened intently as each man was introduced, memorizing their names and the positions they held in Victor's company. She learned that he had a special team of men that he had trained himself, and each of the men in his company had passed the rigorous trials only to be accepted into his team of black ops specialists. Her interest was sparked and she couldn't help but absorb every bit of information that was available. So enraptured by the information she was memorizing, she failed to notice the attention Victor was paying her until Leslie claimed offense._

_Her accusations were ridiculous in Dezra's eyes, but she knew that she could be punished for it anyways. The woman began to rant how has Dezra's senior, the younger woman shouldn't even be involved in the conversation, let alone given the copious amount of attention that Victor had trained upon her. The red haired teenager's jaw dropped and one of her thin eye brows rose. She was baffled. She hadn't been aware that Victor was observing her, but now, she realized that he had been silent for the course of the conversation, only his men speaking for themselves. Realizing this, she blushed a deep red._

_"I have had enough of this treatment!" Leslie exclaimed, rising from her chair and gripping Dezra's arm. "I will not be treated with less attention than my shadow!" She started to storm away, yanking Dezra right along behind her, but her motion was stopped by a large hand wrapping around the younger woman's opposite arm._

_"If you have had enough, then leave," Victor spoke, his deep voice rumbling through his chest, "but the spitfire stays." His command left no room for any other suggestions. Appalled, Leslie released Dezra's arm and continued away from the group, leaving the room not long after. "About time." Victor murmurred, seating himself back into his favorite chair. The well worn maroon chair groaned from the weight, but looked sturdy._

_Dezra's wide, gold eyes stared at the door, where her mentor had just exited. She was too stunned by what had just happened to say anything, let alone sit down. Her eyes slowly came back to the group and she realized that all of the attention was directed towards her. She flushed with embarassment and took a step backwards. Her lack of self confidence was evident on her face, but Victor wasn't going to let her escape. He gave her a small smile and pulled her gently into the chair across from him._

_"Don't be nervous," His tone and words assured her, "Though Leslie has power among women, she's got nothing when it comes to me." His grin was feral. Dezra frowned anyways. "You may speak freely you know." His words were mumbled this time._

_"I'm not afraid of the power struggle that will ensue," Dezra stated, locking her gold eyes to his blue ones, "I'm just very aware of the punishment that will come tonight when I return to our quarters." Victor nodded his head in understanding._

_"Don't worry about it," She looked like she was going to protest but he cut her off, "as of tonight she will have no power over you." The confusion in her eyes was enough to make him continue. "I've observed you and Leslie for some time now, and I can clearly see that she has no more to offer you except a bitter future." Dezra relaxed into her chair. "I have put in a request that you be placed under my tutelage now." His words stunned her._

_"Y... your tutelage?" She was shy, but intensely curious._

_"Yes, after tonight you will be my apprentice." His words comforted her, "I will teach you everything I know and you will be under my protection."_

_Sitting there, staring into Victor's blue eyes, Dezra suddenly found a peace that she had never known before. She knew that he would keep her safe, and no longer would Leslie be able to punish her ever again. Suddenly, the future looked a lot brighter to her._

As the memory faded away, Dezra realized that she had been stroking Victor's back the whole time. Stopping her motions she pulled away and rolled over to face the wall. A moan came from her husband as he rolled over to face her.

"Why'd you stop woman?" He mumbled, wrapping a thick arm around her waist and pulling her to him. His lips found her neck and he kissed it softly. He pulled his body flush against hers. "What's wrong?" He whispered against her ear. He was groggy, but still concerned for his wife.

"Nothing Victor, just delving into the past." She whispered back, relaxing in his arms. He growled, and she felt it deep in his chest.

"What about the past?" His questions were slow and slurred, but she knew he was listening intently for her answer.

"Remembering how we met, and when you took me in." He chuckled.

"You were such a little spitfire," He kissed her neck again, "and I have not regretted once my decision about taking you in."

"Good, because I have never planned on going anywhere." Her words seemed to appease him and he drifted back to sleep. Content to lie in her husband's arms, Dezra allowed her mind to cease thinking and let herself fall back into a restful sleep.

"Love you." He whispered one last time, watching her drift away, before Victor too, joined her in rest.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Random... but important. Btw... I highly doubt that SHIELD gave so much leeway to anybody in the complex... but since it's my AU, I'm doing things my way. :-D


End file.
